callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
Spetsnaz/Black Ops
Call of Duty: Black Ops Campaign The Spetsnaz appear in the several missions throughout the game. They first appear in "Executive Order", when fighting Alex Mason, Frank Woods, Joseph Bowman, Brooks, and Grigori Weaver off in a Soviet cosmodrome as the Americans try to abort a space launch. Next they appear in "Numbers" when attempting to capture Dr. Clarke to prevent him from revealing information on Nova-6 to the CIA. In Crash Site the Spetsnaz appear as enemies towards the end of the mission, working directly with the Viet Cong. WMD sees the Spetsnaz guarding the whole faciliity. And the Spetsnaz Operative appears alongside Viet Cong forces in Payback . The Spetsnaz are harder to kill than normal opponents in Call of Duty: Black Ops, due to increased health and more accurate aiming than other enemies in the campaign. They also utilize combat techniques such as rolling out from harm's way. Multiplayer The Spetsnaz are a playable multiplayer faction always opposite to the Black Ops. They wear similar garb to their opposite faction, but use slightly different camouflage and they don't use balaclavas or olive-drab colored helmets as seen in "Executive Order", "Numbers" or "WMD". Urban Spetsnaz Multiplayer Maps Bare Load Screen Nuketown BO.jpg|Nuketown Bare Load Screen Radiation BO.jpg|Radiation Bare Load Screen Launch BO.jpg|Launch Overview Kowloon BO.png|Kowloon Germany Flag Berlin Wall BO.png|Berlin Wall Overview Stadium BO.png|Stadium Recreated Load Screen Convoy BO.jpg|Convoy Recreated Load Screen Zoo BO.jpg|Zoo Blackbird Hangar 18 BO.png|Hangar 18 Warhead Silo BO.png|Silo Galactic Sign Drive-In BO.png|Drive-In Arctic Spetsnaz Multiplayer Maps Bare Load Screen Summit BO.jpg|Summit Bare Load Screen WMD BO.jpg|WMD Bare Load Screen Array BO.jpg|Array Bare Load Screen Grid BO.jpg|Grid Bare Load Screen Stockpile BO.jpg|Stockpile Ravine Discovery BO.png|Discovery Quotes *Он не жилец! - "On ne zhilets!" / "He is dead man!" *Он мой! - "On moy!" / "He's mine!" *Держись, товарищ! - "Derzhisʹ, tovarishch!" / "Hold on, comrade!" *Чёрт! Бойца ранило! - "Chyort! Boitsa ranilo!" / "Damn! Wounded soldier!" *Вспышка сзади! - "Vspyshka szadi!" / "Flash from behind!" *Чёрт! Не отрывается! - "Chyort! Ne otryvaetsya!" / "Damn! Doesn't come off!" - When stuck by a semtex or a Crossbow *Я трачу обойму за обоймой! - "Ya trachu oboymu za oboymoi!" / "I spend a holder for the clip!" *Одну секунду! -'' "Odnu sekundu!"'' / "One second!" *Граната, берегись! -''"Granata, beregisʹ!"'' / "Grenade, watch out!" *В яблочко! - "V yablochko!" / "Bullseye! *Головы! Граната к бою! - "Golovy! Granata k boyu!" / "Head's up! Frag out!" *Мне нужны патроны! - "Mne nuzhny patrony!" / "I need ammo!" *Санитар, сюда! - "Sanitar, syuda!" / "Medic, over here!" *Не высовывайся, мы сейчас! - "Ne vysovyvaisya, my syeichas!" / "Don't move, we are on our way!" *Головы, граната!!! - "Golovy, granata!" / "Heads up, grenade!" *Как по маслу! - "Kak po maslu!" / "Clear shot!" *Блядь, граната!! - "Blyadʹ, granata!" / "Fuck, grenade!" *"Накрой их!" - "Nakroy ih!" / "Don't let them pop out!" *"Скоро его не будет!" - "Scoro yego ne budyet!" / "He'll die soon!" *"Прикрываю!" - "Prikryivayu!" / "I cover you!" *"Я пустой! Перезаряжаюсь!" - "Ya pustoy! Perezaryazhayus!" / "I'm empty! Reloading!" *"Вниз!!!" - "Vneez!" / "Get down!!!" *"Огонь в их направлении!" - "Ogonʹ v ih napravlenii!" / "Fire in their direction!" *"Он у меня на мушке!" - "On u menya na mushke!" / "He's in my sights!" *"Подавись!" - "Podavis'!" / "Choke on this!" *"Удерживай их огнем!" - "Uderzhivay ih ognyom!" / "Don't let them get close!" *"Меняю позицию!" - "Menyayu pozitsiyu!"/ "Changing position!" *"Противник слева!" - "Protivnik slieva!" / Hostiles on left!" *"Противник справа!" - "Protivnik sprava!" / "Hostiles on right!" *"Прикройте меня!" - "Prikroite menya!" / "Cover me!" *"Цель уничтожена!" - "Tsel’ Unechtozhena!" / "Target destroyed!" Call of Duty: Strike Team Two Spetsnaz operatives team up with J-SOC in the Arctic levels of ''Call of Duty: Strike Team. '' '' Spetsnaz Alpha 1 Strike Team.png|Operative 1 Spetsnaz Alpha 2 Strike Team.png|Operative 2 '' Call of Duty: Black Ops II Lev Kravchenko, a Spetsnaz operative, appears in Old Wounds. Some Russian Soldiers also bear gear and clothing identified with the Spetsnaz. Otherwise, they make no further appearance in the game. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified The Spetsnaz appear throughout the campaign as well as being a faction in multiplayer. Equipment and Arsenal Cold War Assault Rifles *AK-47 *Galil *FAMAS *SKS (DS version) Submachine Guns *AK-74u *Kiparis *PM63 *Uzi *Skorpion *MAC11 *PPSh-41 (DS version) *PPS-43 (DS Version) *MAT-49 (DS version) Light Machine Guns *RPK *HK21 *RPD Shotguns *KS-23 *SPAS-12 *Olympia Sniper Rifles *Dragunov Rocket Launchers *RPG-7 *Strela-3 Pistols *Makarov *CZ75 *B23R (Called the Beretta 23R ingame) Gallery Call of Duty: Black Ops Soviet Patrol BO.jpg|A Soviet patrol. Soviet Guard BO.jpg|A guarding Spetsnaz. Soviet AK-47 BO.png|A white-dressed Soviet with an AK-47. Soviet Squad Patrol BO.png|Patrolling Spetsnaz squad. Spetsnaz Melee BO.jpg|A Spetsnaz meleeing with a KS-23. Spetsnaz Operative BO.jpg|The Spetsnaz Operative in "Payback". Soviet AK-47 Guard BO.JPG|Another Spetsnaz soldier guarding with a AK-47. Soviet in Hazmat Suit.jpg|Spetnaz in hazmat suit. Soviet urban 1.JPG|Urban Spetsnaz equipped with Hardline and a PM63 w/ Grip. Soviet urban 2.JPG|Urban Spetsnaz equipped with Lightweight and an AK-47 w/ Dual Mags. Soviet urban 3.JPG|Urban Spetsnaz equipped with Scavenger and an AK-74u w/ PK-AV Scope. Soviet urban 4.JPG|Urban Spetsnaz equipped with Flak Jacket and a RPK w/ Dual Mag. Soviet urban 5.JPG|Urban Spetsnaz equipped with Ghost and a Dragunov. Spetsnaz control point BO.jpg|A Spetsnaz flag. Spetsnaz_flag_BO.png|The Spetsnaz flag model Spetsnaz Executive Order BO.jpg|A Spetsnaz soldier with his AK-47. Spetsnaz WMD BO.jpg|Spetsnaz soldiers enter the barracks in "WMD". Soviet Spetsnaz Executive Order BO.png|Alerted spetsnaz in "Executive Order". Soviet Hazmat model BO.png|A Spetsnaz soldier in Hazmat gear as seen during "Rebirth". Call of Duty: Black Ops II Soviet Soldier Afghanistan BOII.png|A Spetsnaz soldier wearing desert camo in Old Wounds Soviet Soldier Old Wunds BOII.png Soviet_Soldiers_in_Afghanistan_BOII.png Trivia Call of Duty: Black Ops *The multiplayer announcer for the Spetsnaz is Boris Kievski, who voiced Dimitri Petrenko. *Sonny Puzikas, a real former member of the Russian Spetsnaz, provided information for Treyarch about the Spetsnaz and also did the movement recording. Some of the Spetsnaz also have very similar, if not the same, facial features as him. Videos Call of Duty: Black Ops Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops Factions Category:Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Factions Category:Call of Duty: Strike Team Factions